cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Building
The may refer to: National Park Office Item -icon.png |Type = 1 |Reset Time = 4 hours |Expiration Time = 48 hours |Host Reward = }} |Max. Host Rewards = 1 |Help Reward = }} |Max. Help Rewards = 1 }} The is an item needed to complete the collection of buildings for the . Requests may be made once every 4 hours and will only give you one Mystery Building. You can get more any time you want by clicking the symbol above the Park Office and paying , but you may get one of the other 2 boxes. Mystery boxes can be found under Residences, Businesses and Community Buildings in your inventory. (This may hint at what you'll get if you complete one taken from a certain category.) Place a Mystery Building on the map and click on it. This will bring up a menu that shows what you need to complete the building. They require an area of 5x5, rather than the usual 3x3. Finishing a Mystery Building requires 9 of each Logs and Roof Shingles. Logs come from requests. Roof Shingles must be collected from any of 4 buildings. They are: Carefree Cottage 25% rate, Winchester Manor 60%, Angular Home 40% and Valor Mansion 100%. Once you have the 18 needed items you can finish the Mystery Building. The odds of your receiving one of the 3 rarer types are slightly improved if you level up the National Park Office. Each building is a usable business, community building or residence. The Grand Prize is a decoration. Common Types can be bought for each. They are the Wooden Jewelry Store, Water Tower House and Observation Tower. Uncommon Types can be bought for each. They are the Carved Art Business, Tent House and Park Museum. Rare Types can be bought for each. They are the Restaurant in a Tree, Large Wooden Cabin and Planetarium. The final reward for collecting all 9 is the Climbing Rock. Rose Garden Castle Item 2-icon.png |Type = 1 |Reset Time = 4 hours |Expiration Time = 48 hours |Host Reward = | 2}} |Max. Host Rewards = 1 |Help Reward = | 2}} |Max. Help Rewards = 1 }} The is an item needed to complete the collection of buildings for the . Requests may be made once every 4 hours and will only give you one Mystery Building. You can get more any time you want by clicking the symbol above the Park Office and paying , but you may get one of the other 2 boxes. Mystery boxes can be found under Residences, Businesses and Community Buildings in your inventory. (This may hint at what you'll get if you complete one taken from a certain category.) Place a Mystery Building on the map and click on it. This will bring up a menu that shows what you need to complete the building. They require an area of 2x2, rather than the usual 3x3. Finishing a Mystery Building requires 5 and each. Castle Spires come from requests, while Castle Gates must be collected from Valentine's Day residences. They are: Valentine's Victorian Residence 10% rate, Couple's Cabin 25%, Heartthrob Haven 40%, and Lover's Lane House 80%. Once you have the 18 needed items you can finish the Mystery Building. The odds of your receiving one of the 3 rarer types are slightly improved if you level up the National Park Office. Each building is a usable business, community building or residence. The Grand Prize is a decoration. Common Types can be bought for 30, 30, and each, respectively. They are the Castle House, Castle Wine Club and Castle Resaurant. Uncommon Types can be bought for 40, 30, and each, respectively. They are the Castle Stable, Castle Building and Castle Spa. Rare Types can be bought for 40, 30, and each, respectively. They are the Castle Library, Castle Villa and Castle Gallery. The final reward for collecting all 9 is the Castle Rosercastle. Category:National Park Buildings